Shikon and shinigami
by Kin-Ryu Chikara
Summary: Kagome's cousin, the son of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Rukia, learns of her adventures to the fedual era. What ensures? InuKag OC? Not story compliant. Bleachcrossover. Rated M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Shikon and shinigami:

By Kin-Ryu Chikara.

I do not own anything from the anime/manga Inuyasha, Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin.

This is purely for fun. I get no profit from this.

Enjoy

By the way, Kurosaki Tenchu is a OC made by me. He is Ichigo and Rukia's son. Ichigo's younger sister Karin is, in this story, Kagome's mother.

Oh, and please keep in mind that I have not read much of the Inuyasha manga or seen much of the anime, so this story will not be true to the Inuyasha storyline.

--

Kurosaki Tenchu was walking home. His spiky, black hair waved in the wind. His deep, brown eyes sparkled with mirth. His handsome face showed happiness. He's step filled with a playful bounce. That is how people saw Kurosaki Tenchu.

The reality was that Tenchu was walking next to a ecstatic Kon, clad in shinigami clothes.

"Why do you have to act like that?" Tenchu asked as Kon did a twirl, singing to himself. Kon ignored the irritated shinigami and continued his celebration. It wasn't often he could be in a actual body.

Tenchu sighed. He hated this. Not only did his parents hate it when he left to kill Hollows that showed up, but they didn't trust him enough to go alone. No, they had to send Kon with him. For Kami-sama's sake, he had mastered Shikai at a younger age than Ichigo and, unlike his father, could actually seal his sword back into a normal sword shape.

"Don't worry. I'm sure neechan and teme will see you as an adult soon." Kon said, his every present smile practically beaming at his supportive words.

"I'm 17, I'm more skilled than Kaa-chan was when she came her the first time, and I'm more powerful than Tou-chan was when he went to rescue Kaa-chan. Yet they treat me like a baby. I just can't stand it." Tenchu complained.

"Then get your bankai. That'll show them." Kon suggested.

"Easier said than done." Tenchu said.

"Anyway, we're home." Kon said as they arrived at the Kurosaki residence.

"Good mooorning, Tenchu!" came a voice, along with a flying kick towards a bored Tenchu. He grabbed the offending foot and struck back with a kick to the groin.

"Yo, grandpa." Tenchu said and walked in after Kon, ignoring the whimpering pile that was his grandfather.

"Now, get out!" Tenchu said and pressed his shinigami badge to his own body's head. The pill containing Kon popped out and Tenchu returned to his body, before slipping the pill into the familiar plush toy.

"Aw, man." Kon complained, before scrambling up on Tenchu's shoulder.

"I'm back!" Tenchu yelled.

"Welcome back, Ten-chan." Came the reply and Kon snickered, as always.

Tenchu walked into the living room. His father and mother sat and watched, to his father's dismay, Don Kanonji and his new show.

"So, what was it this time?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked. Tenchu snorted and sat down.

"A big bug. Nothing much." He replied.

"Kon. How did he do?" Kurosaki Rukia asked, still mesmerized by the man on TV.

"He beat the stuffing out of the damn Hollow. You really taught him well, neechan." Kon said. As so many times before, Tenchu felt like his parents thought him weak, while Kon actually stood up for him. If you treated the little guy right, he was really a decent guy, only a bit enthusiastic when he could use a real body.

Ichigo snorted.

"Of course. What'd you expect?" he asked.

"That from the man that doesn't even know how to seal his zanpakuto." Came Isshin's voice. Ichigo growled, but Rukia's look stopped him.

"So, when are you leaving?" Isshin asked, looking at Tenchu.

"When you are ready to drive me." Tenchu replied with a smile.

"Well, if you're packed, then let's go. Don't want to keep your aunt waiting." Isshin said and Tenchu nodded.

The family stood up and Tenchu got his single duffle bag.

"Have a good time." Rukia said.

"I will, Kaa-chan. I will. You take care, okay?" Tenchu said and Rukia nodded while hugging her son.

"Don't do anything stupid. And be careful." Ichigo said and Tenchu smiled, while nodding.

"Yeah. And don't beat Kon up too bad." Tenchu said, picking up the teary eyed lion.

"I'll be back." Tenchu said, imitating the lead character of Kon's favourite movie, T-2.

Then, placing Kon on his father's shoulder and hugging the man, Tenchu turned and followed his grand father to the waiting car.

--

Tenchu stepped out of the taxi that had driven him from the train to his aunt's home, an old shrine. Smiling brightly, he began walking up the steps. Steps he hadn't been on for years.

Coming to the door, he knocked and soon his aunt opened the door, smiling at her nephew.

Higurashi Karin had become a lot less tomboyish than her younger days. Now she was happy in her life, raising two children and taking care of the old shrine along with her father in law.

"Good to see you, Aunt Karin." Tenchu said and Karin smiled.

"Good to see you too. Come here and give your aunt a hug." She said and Tenchu complied, lifting her of the ground.

"I'll never get used to you being taller than me." Karin said. Tenchu smirked. He had inherited his father's height, much to Rukia's displeasure. She was outgrown by the time he was ten.

"So, how is everyone?" Tenchu asked.

"Jijii is as always, always in that history of his. I swear, soon he'll go to the university and teach the subject as well." Karin said as they walked inside and Tenchu laughed.

"Sota is the same as ever. He's been waiting for you to get here. He'll probably demand that you teach him how you always sneak up on people." Karin said and Tenchu smirked.

"I can't. Hitsugaya-taicho told me not to." He said and Karin nodded.

"I know. Kagome-chan is…busy as of late. She has a lot going on in her life now." Karin said and Tenchu frowned. Karin saw it and mentally cursed herself.

'_Damn, why did that 6__th__ squad captain have to teach him how to read emotions?'_ she thought.

"Is she alright?" the concern in his voice was apparent. Since they were born, Tenchu had been protective of his cousin.

"Yes. Yes, I believe she is. She's strong and can protect herself anyway." Karin said and Tenchu let it slip for now.

"And you?" he asked.

"Oh, same as ever." Karin replied.

"That bad huh?" Tenchu said with a smirk.

"Watch it you!" Karin warned playfully.

"So, where is she?" Tenchu asked. Karin stiffened for a moment.

"She's not here." was the simple reply.

"Anyway, come on. Dinner is ready." Karin said and led the way. Tenchu followed, while trying to push down the wave of concern for his cousin.

--

"Come on. Please." Sota tried again. Tenchu had been politely declining to teach him in stealth for the better part of an hour, much to the amusement of the other two in the room.

"No." Tenchu said and this time, he put on a scary face, which made Sota jump slightly, and more importantly, shut him up.

Tenchu then rose from the couch.

"I'll go outside for a bit." he stated before doing as he said.

Outside, he spread out his senses, and blinked in puzzlement when he felt something that resembled demon magic.

Then he felt Kagome's spirit. But what startled him was how much there was.

He ran to where he felt her, and saw her emerging from the old concealed well.

'_What did she do there?'_ he thought, and hid when she walked past him. When he was sure she was back in the house, Tenchu walked down to the well and looked inside.

'Definitely something similar to our magic. But it doesn't feel like something a shinigami would make. Could this be the reason why aunt was so concerned?' Tenchu wondered. He decided to not say anything for now.

--

"Ten-chan!" Kagome yelled as she saw him, smirking at his grumble that came from the nickname. The grumble vanished when she hugged him though.

"Hey Kagome-chan. Nice to see you." Tenchu said and hugged her back.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Earlier." Tenchu replied, much to Kagome-chan's annoyance.

"Don't do that." She whined.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Kagome huffed. He always did that. She decided to let it pass.

"So, how long will you be staying?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll see. Why? Bored with me already?" Tenchu asked with a smirk, knowing her reaction.

"NO!" she half yelled, walking straight in his trap. She was about to say something, when she noticed his smirk.

Realizing he was just teasing, she huffed and pouted childishly.

"You're mean." She said and he laughed.

"I love you too." He said as he hugged her again.

"So, what have you been so busy with?" Tenchu asked. Kagome blinked before her expression saddened.

'_I can't tell him. He'll never believe me.'_ she thought, before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Secret." She said and Tenchu blinked before laughing.

"Alright. That's cool, I guess." He said and snickered a bit. Then he sighed and grabbed Sota by the scurf of his neck.

"No, that's wrong. I'm not teaching you until you can sneak up on me." Tenchu said and Sota pouted before leaving to go over his technique. He had been able to almost scare a heart attack on Karin, why couldn't he sneak up on Tenchu?

"So, you've taught him?" Kagome asked and Tenchu shook his head with a devious smile on his face.

"When he learns to sneak up on me, I won't have to teach him." He replied and Kagome laughed loudly at that.

"You're devious." She said and he nodded.

"Anyway, your mother told me you need some help with schoolwork." Tenchu said while grinning and Kagome groaned.

'_Thanks mama.'_ She thought.

--

The next week was spent with Kagome going to school while wondering how many 'diseases' she would end up having and Tenchu staying at the shrine. What Kagome didn't know was that Tenchu was training, both his human body and shinigami form. His zanpakuto had taught him a sword style that was both very powerful and very old. He planned to master it in his real body as well. Apparently his slightly muscular body type was perfect for the sword style, as his zanpakuto had told him. Too bulky and he wouldn't be fast enough, too scrawny and his muscles would deteriorate by the ogi (succession technique).

Once or twice Tenchu would go and defeat a Hollow, but he didn't really need to, since the shinigami posted on the area was quite capable, and with the fall of Aizen Souske there had been less really strong Hollow anyway, which is one of the reasons why Rukia allowed her son to be a acting shinigami.

Then, when Kagome came home, the two of them would study. Tenchu helped Kagome review, mostly by quizzing her. She was glad, since it helped her remember what she needed to.

But as the weekend neared, Tenchu noticed how his hosts seemed to grow more worried and anxious. Since he arrived on a Sunday, Tenchu concluded that it had something to do with Kagome and the well he saw her come out of. But he couldn't be sure, of course. So he pretended not to notice anything, although Karin knew him well enough to realize that he knew something was up.

Kagome's grand father was very happy that Tenchu was there, since he was the only one patient enough to listen to his history bouts. Tenchu even told him some things, mainly things that were linked to the shinigami world, like living quarters and clothes. To the others, it was boring, but the two of them seemed to enjoy themselves.

--

But then came Friday, the day Inuyasha always came and picked up Kagome. She didn't know how to explain her imminent disappearance and neither did Karin.

"Mama, what should we do?" Kagome asked sadly. She didn't want to lie to her cousin but she couldn't abandon her friends in the feudal era as well.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." Karin replied. Kagome nodded and left for school.

--

Meanwhile Inuyasha had gotten impatient as always and had already arrived. Tenchu, who was in his shinigami form, felt the hanyo and went to investigate. When he saw him, he was confused. His senses told him that…something in front of him was not entirely human, but he had never felt anything like it.

Inuyasha was also confused. Here he was, in front of Kagome's house, and in front of him stood a black clad person with a sword on his hip. The scent as well as the feeling of the person's spirit power told the inu-hanyo that what ever it was, it was no human.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked and the man looked startled.

"You can see me?" Tenchu asked and Inuyasha looked like he thought he was an idiot.

"Of course I can see you, idiot. What are you and why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, while drawing Tessaiga. Tenchu's eyes narrowed on the sword as it transformed.

'Shikai? No, something else. And I don't see a mask and he doesn't feel like a Hollow, so a arrancar is out of the picture.

"I am here on vacation. I'm Kagome-chan's cousin, Kurosaki Tenchu. And you?" Tenchu asked, while laying a hand on his zanpakuto's hilt.

"Inuyasha. A friend of Kagome." Inuyasha replied. Tenchu's eyes widened, before they narrowed and he smirked.

"Is that so? Then you can perhaps tell me why she has been so nervous this week." Tenchu asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh, why should I tell you?" Inuyasha asked, while lowering his guard. Tenchu saw his chance.

"Is that so? How about this then? We fight, here and now. The loser talks." Tenchu suggested. Inuyasha looked at him and smirked.

"Sure. I'll kick your ass!" He yelled and charged. Karin, having heard the yell, came and froze in horror as she saw her daughter's best friend, possibly boyfriend, charge her nephew, sword raised. But as Inuyasha swung, Tenchu vanished.

"What the…?" Inuyasha managed to get out before he was struck in the back.

"Feel like talking yet?" Tenchu asked.

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha yelled and charged again. This time Tenchu crouched down and drew his sword while attacking in the same movement.

"Battojutsu." Karin mumbled. Inuyasha didn't have a chance at dodging the fast swing, but he managed to block using Tessaiga. What he didn't expect was for a sheat to slam into his temple.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Battojutsu Soryusen (Twin dragon spark)" Tenchu said and Inuyasha slowly stood up. He couldn't believe it. He should have been able to see that.

"You have the look on your face that you can't believe how I did that. Perhaps I'll tell you, but for now, tell me why Kagome-chan is so nervous and hides from me." Tenchu said and his reiatsu flared, the air becoming thick with it.

'_This guy, is this Tenchu-chan?'_ Karin thought, barely recognising her nephew in the fighter before her.

"I don't care what you did. I'll beat you anyway. Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha yelled and swung Tessaiga while unleashing it's strongest attack. Tenchu blinked, before he vanished and reappeared a way behind Inuyasha.

'_That attack, so similar to my own.__'_ Tenchu thought.

"I've got you!" Inuyasha yelled while swinging Tessaiga again. This time, instead of using shunpo to get away, Tenchu pointed his sword towards it the attack.

"Senkou, Fuyutsuki! Fuyu no Sakebi! (Flash, winter moon! Scream of winter)" he yelled while swinging his sword and a white energy wave in the shape of a lightning bolt smashed into Inuyasha's attack, cancelling it out. Inuyasha stared. Tenchu's sword had changed. From a ordinary katana with a plain, round hand guard, the sword had changed colours. The blade was the same, but the hand guard was the purest white in the shape of a snowflake, the hilt was black and a black and white ribbon attached to the hilt.

"To think that I had to use shikai. Let's go, Fuyutsuki. Tenki!" Tenchu yelled moving his sword so that the ribbon flowed around him. Then, he and the sword, vanished. Inuyasha looked around, but couldn't see him, or smell him. But he could faintly hear steps.

"I can still hear you!" Inuyasha yelled and waved his sword again.

But it was stopped.

"Doesn't matter. Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number nine: Geki (binding nr 9: hit)" came Tenchu's voice and a red light engulfed Inuyasha. He discovered that he couldn't move. He also found that Tessaiga was no longer in his grasp, but in it's sheath and Tenchu stood in front of him while pointing Fuyutsuki at his throat.

"You lost. I only want to know what's up with my cousin. There is no reason to die because of that." Tenchu said. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he knew he had lost.

"I'll tell you." He admitted. Tenchu looked at him expectantly.

"Could you release me?" Inuyasha asked, seriously getting irritated about not being able to move. It was worse than being sat.

Tenchu seemed to contemplate it for a bit, before he put his hands together so that his index and middle fingers were together, while the rest was folded.

"Kai" the red light dissipated. Inuyasha shook himself like a wet dog.

"What was that? Some kind of miko spell?" Inuyasha asked, and Tenchu smirked.

"Perhaps I'll tell you later. But for now, talk." Tenchu said and pointed Fuyutsuki at his throat again.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, but as he was about to begin talking, Tenchu noticed Karin.

"Aunt Karin?" he asked. She seemed to shake herself out of her stupor.

"Wow, I never knew you were that powerful, Tenchu-chan." She joked before becoming serious.

"Have you achieved bankai?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I can't summon Fuyutsuki and I don't want to use the short cut Tou-chan did." Tenchu said and Karin nodded.

"I see. Back to your talk with Inuyasha. Kagome-chan didn't tell you and asked us not to tell you, but Inuyasha can. I'll just go inside." Karin said and left.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"After you." Tenchu replied.

--

"Wow, that is a bit difficult to believe. But I sense no lie in your tale. But why didn't Kagome-chan tell me?" Tenchu asked. Inuyasha shrugged. The two of them sat under a tree, Tenchu having entered his body again.

"Because she's afraid." Came Karin's voice. She had listened to the entire tale.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tenchu and Kagome-chan are really close. She is afraid that you would reject her and think she's crazy or something." Karin explained.

"I am someone who goes around and kills evil spirits. If I couldn't believe her, after all I've seen and done, then how could I still call myself her friend." Tenchu asked and Karin chuckled.

"I guess your right." She said.

"Tell me, is it difficult?" Tenchu asked Inuyasha.

"Huh?" was the reply.

"Do you need help? Gathering the shards and defeating Naraku." Tenchu asked.

"Keh. We'll manage. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked back.

"I care about Kagome-chan a lot, and I want to help keep her safe." Tenchu answered. But before Inuyasha could answer, Karin smiled and interrupted.

"I think that is a good idea. Even in your body, you are a strong guy, but as a shinigami, you're even stronger." Karin stated.

"Shinigami?" Inuyasha asked. Tenchu decided to tell him.

"Well, since you told me and all. I am not a human. I have a human body, but my soul is that of a shinigami. We are beings that guide dead souls to the afterlife and defeat evil spirits. We are responsible for the balance of souls going in and out of the world." Tenchu explained.

"Oh. So that spell you used is a shinigami spell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Shinigami magic is called kido and that was a rather simple spell. There are many others, a lot of them much more harmful than that." Tenchu said and Inuyasha shuddered a bit.

"But what about that sword?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is our main form of attack. It is called a zanpakuto, and is a manifestation of a shinigami's power." Tenchu said.

"Eh, sounds complicated." Inuyasha said and Tenchu laughed.

"Perhaps, but I could say the same about you and your world." He said and Inuyasha chuckled a bit.

"But Inuyasha, you didn't attack me seriously, did you?" Tenchu asked.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha shot back.

"I want to help, but against you I was forced to release my zanpakuto. Normally it is sealed, but when I released it, it became much stronger. If what you say is true, then even my strength is not enough." Tenchu said.

"What are you going to do?" Karin asked.

"I'm going to Soul Society. Uncle Byakuya said he'd teach me, and I bet I can train better for bankai there, than here." Tenchu said and Karin saddened a bit.

"So, you're leaving?" she asked and Tenchu nodded.

"I have to go to Urahara's shop. He can help me get there." Tenchu said and Karin nodded.

"You better leave right away then. It'll be easier on Kagome-chan, since she has been worried about how she was going to leave with you here." Karin said and Tenchu stood up.

"Alright, but if it is okay, I think I'll leave my things here." he asked and Karin nodded.

"Sure." She said with a smile on her mouth.

"Inuyasha, please don't tell Kagome-chan about this. I'll do that when I'm ready. Until then, please protect her." Tenchu said. Inuyasha just nodded.

--

"What? You want to go to Soul Society?" Urahara asked and Tenchu nodded.

"I need to train for something. Besides, Uncle promised me some teaching." He said and Urahara chuckled.

"I see. Well then I could arrange something. Follow me." Urahara said.

Not long after, Tenchu was on his way to Soul Society.

--

Arriving, he looked around and grinned.

"Long time no see. Well then, let's go!" and with that he vanished, using shunpo to get to his destination as fast as possible.

--

"What? He isn't here?" Kagome asked and Karin nodded.

"He said he'd go for a walk or something. This is your chance." She said and Kagome nodded, before rushing to her room and packing her huge yellow backpack.

"So, what kind of guy is your cousin?" Inuyasha asked, half scaring Kagome to death.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." She yelled, while he just shrugged and she resumed packing.

"He is a great guy, really strong. He's smart, funny, cares about his friends, isn't a jerk." At this Kagome shot Inuyasha a pointed look.

"You sound like you're in love with him." Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"I used to be, years ago. But while I'm sure he loves me, he doesn't love me like that, so I have gotten past that. I think of him as more of a brother than a cousin though." Kagome replied.

"Keh, are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Yeah, come on." Kagome answered and they headed to the well after saying good bye to Karin, Sota and jijii.

--

Back in Soul Society, Tenchu had arrived at his destination, his uncle's house.

"Ah, Kurosaki-dono. How nice to see you." A servant said and Tenchu smiled at her.

"Good day. Is my uncle here?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, let me take you too him." She said and he bowed in gratitude.

--

"Tenchu? What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked. Tenchu grinned.

"Time for some lessons, uncle." He said and Byakuya blinked, before he smirked slightly.

'The boy is so like his parents it's a bit scary.'

"Very well. Come with me. We shall begin right away." Byakuya said and led his nephew to the Kuchiki clan's training area.

"Your mother tells me you are adept at binding spells, but that your destructive spells are a bit lacking. What about your healing spells?" Byakuya asked.

"I know a bit about healing from Hanatarou, but not much." Tenchu replied.

"I see. We can focus on that later. But tell me, you are planning to reach bankai." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Was the simple answer.

"Why?" the equally simple question.

"While I was visiting my cousin, I met a friend of hers." Tenchu began, and he told his uncle about the time travel and all. After all, Byakuya could be trusted.

"I see." Byakuya simply said, seemingly not surprised at all.

"If I couldn't even defeat a unskilled swordsman without shikai, then I am too weak. That is why I am here. Before I go an help Kagome-chan, I wish to be stronger." Tenchu said and Byakuya nodded.

"Very well. Let's begin this. Although, as you know, if you can not call your zanpakuto out into this world, then do not even speak bankai. Now, this _hadōspell_(destructive spell)is called "Byakurai (white lightning)". Byakuya said.

--

A week later and Byakuya had a uncharacteristic smile on his face. He was proud, very proud of his nephew. In the course of a week, he had learned four _hadō _spells, two of them very difficult ones. And since Byakuya taught them without incantation, then Tenchu learned them without incantation. Although he had to be taught the incantation on one of them, number 63.

Byakuya had no doubt that if they kept going, then Tenchu would learn even more. Just like his father, his growth was astronomical.

But as it was, his nephew also needed to know more binding spells.

"Right, now for the Bakudo spell nr. 61, rikujokoro (six rods prison of light)" Byakuya said and the training started again.

--

Another four spells. Another week. And since Tenchu had been more adept at Bakudo than hado, he had been able to learn more high level spells. Spells normally only seated officers could learn. Maybe he should look into getting the boy into the gotei 13, Byakuya wondered.

"So, what now, uncle?" Tenchu asked, although he was tired.

"Now, we train in bakudo, hado and healing. You can come out now." Byakuya said and Isane Kotetsu, vice-captain of the 4th squad, appeared.

"Hello Tenchu-san. I am here to teach you more advanced healing." She said with a smile.

Tenchu blinked before he looked at his uncle, who didn't show any emotion as usual, but Tenchu could sense amusement.

"You really pulled favours for me, didn't you?" Tenchu asked and Byakuya nodded.

"Yes. Repay me by learning from her for a week, and then achieve bankai."

That marked the beginning for another week of intense spell training for Tenchu, only this week he also learned more about anatomy than he previously thought he needed.

--

Kagome was beside herself. Three weeks. Three weeks and she hadn't seen anything from Tenchu, even though his things were still there. Karin didn't seem to worry, which didn't help Kagome at all.

"Then where is he?!" she yelled at her mother when she refused to be concerned.

"He's probably gotten himself a girlfriend and is staying with her." Kagome glared at her grandfather.

"For three weeks?" she asked, a eyebrow twitching.

"Young love." Was all he said.

"But…but, I'm worried." Kagome whined.

"Don't be. He can take care of himself. Now, let me review you in science. You have a test the day after tomorrow." Karin said and Kagome groaned, but settled down to study.

--

"So, I can heal humans now?" Tenchu asked and Isane nodded.

"Yes. Although you aren't adept by no means, you can still speed up normal healing and save someone from life threatening injuries." She replied and Tenchu smiled brightly.

"Thank you very much. I don't know what my uncle did to get you to teach me, but I'm glad he did." Tenchu said and Isane laughed.

"Can you tell me why you are so desperate for strength though?" Isane asked and Tenchu smiled.

"I wish to protect someone dear to me." he replied and Isane smiled.

"That is a good reason. Well, our week is up. I hope too see you again, and don't give up." She said and Tenchu smiled at her, before bowing in gratitude.

"So, what now, uncle?" Tenchu asked, turning to his once again amused uncle.

"You know, sometimes you remind me so much of your father. I wonder if you have his curse as well." Byakuya stated. When he saw the shadow that passed his nephew's face, he had his answer.

"You know you have to face it." he said and Tenchu nodded.

"Very well. Here." Byakuya said and gave Tenchu some scrolls and books.

"What is this?" Tenchu asked.

"Books and scrolls on kido spells. I don't have time to teach you anymore, since my work is calling me again, so you have to teach yourself. But I wish I didn't have to take Renji's work as well." Byakuya stated.

"Thank you, but why do you have to take his work?" Tenchu asked. Byakuya didn't answer, but a glint in his eyes almost made Tenchu laugh.

"Anyway, thank you so much, uncle. I really appreciate it. All that you have taught me will come in handy when I'm helping Kagome-chan." Tenchu said and Byakuya nodded.

"Very well. Now I suggest you hurry along. I have lots of work to do." He said and Tenchu vanished, leaving his shocked uncle.

"He knows shunpo?" Byakuya asked himself.

--

Tenchu ran into Renji, who was looking at a notice in his hand.

"Oi, Renji. What's up?" Tenchu asked.

"Taicho just gave me some free time to work on my bankai." Renji just stated and Tenchu grinned.

"I see. Perhaps we can help each other out." He said and Renji caught on.

"I know of the place your father trained in. Let's go there." Renji said.

"Mind if I tag along?" came a voice and both turned to see a black cat behind them.

"Yoruichi-san." Tenchu and Renji said at the same time and the cat nodded, before hopping up on Tenchu's shoulder.

"Kisuke told me that you were here, training. I'm impressed though. three weeks and twelve spells mastered. That is very impressive." Yoruichi said and Tenchu blushed.

"Well, let's go." He said, trying to get the focus away from his achievements.

--

"Bankai is achieved when you call your zanpakuto's spirit into this world and subjugate it. That usually takes ten years to do, since being able to call the zanpakuto into this world demands a lot of experience. But you and your father got to the same level of understanding and atonement with your zanpakuto without years of training. So now, all that remains is for you to do the final push." Yoruichi said and Tenchu nodded. They were in the same underground training area where Ichigo and Renji got their bankai.

"Let's do this." Tenchu said and Renji grinned.

"Alright, to be able to summon your zanpakuto, you have to…" he began explaining.

--

Five days later, a panting Tenchu crouched in front of a woman. She wore a white cloak that billowed in the wind, and her long black hair framed her cute face.

"Nice to see you again, Fuyutsuki." Tenchu said and Fuyutsuki smiled at him.

"Finally. That only took two days longer than I thought." Renji taunted. Internally he was reeling. This kid managed to call out his zanpakuto after a week of being taught how.

"You know what to do." Yoruichi said and Fuyutsuki nodded. She placed her hand on the ground and several weapons shot up of the ground. Some of them were different versions of swords, others completely different weapons.

"Only one of these is your true weapon. Each and every one of theses are parts of your heart, but only one is the true me. Find that and defeat me before I kill you." Fuyutsuki said and the two leapt away from each other, both grabbing a weapon, he; a axe, she; a lance.

"Let's go." Tenchu yelled and they rushed at each other, while Yoruichi marvelled at how _similar this was to another person she taught bankai to._

'_I wonder, will he be able to beat his father?'_ she thought and smirked slightly, while wondering if he'd have the same reactions to seeing her in her natural form.

'_Only one way to find out. This will be fun.'_ She thought and nearly laughed loudly.

--

End chapter 1. New story I'm trying. I hope it sounds okay enough.

Read and review, and please keep in mind that this is my first Inuyasha and Bleach fic. It is also my first crossover, so a lot of first on this.

I hope everyone can take the time to read the "Shikon and the swordmaster" and vote on which one i should choose to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikon and shinigami:

By Kin-Ryu Chikara.

I do not own anything from the anime/manga Inuyasha, Bleach or Rurouni Kenshin.

This is purely for fun. I get no profit from this.

Enjoy

By the way, Kurosaki Tenchu is a OC made by me. He is Ichigo and Rukia's son. Ichigo's younger sister Karin is, in this story, Kagome's mother.

Oh, and please keep in mind that I have not read much of the Inuyasha manga or seen much of the anime, so this story will not be true to the Inuyasha storyline.

--

Tenchu and Fuyutsuki meet in a clash of steel, him wielding a halberd, she a long sword. Tenchu pulled his halberd back, before instantly stabbing forward again, nearly taking Fuyutsuki's arm of. But she dodged and slashed Tenchu, also breaking his halberd.

"Weapon type ten, nr. twenty." Fuyutsuki said. Tenchu tsked and jumped away, while grabbing a chain with a kunai on the end.

"He's been at it for two days already." Renji stated and Yoruichi nodded.

"He knows what piece is the one to defeat her, but he wants to learn how to fight." She said and Renji rolled his eyes.

"Geez, and I have to fight with him afterwards." He groaned.

--

It was the end of the third day of fighting. Tenchu had finally stopped playing around and started using the weapon type he should, a katana.

He was using his 4th katana and Fuyutsuki had split into four. The four were now fighting him at the same time.

Tenchu was hard pressed. No matter how strong he became, Fuyutsuki was still a step above him. But he knew that only meant that the Bankai would be impressive.

The katana shattered, and Tenchu had to jump upwards to avoid being impaled. He pointed towards his four opponents.

"Hado nr. Four: Byakurai!" he said and four bolts of lightning flew from his fingertips and towards his opponents. They shielded themselves with their sword, and when the dust the blasts kicked up settled down, they couldn't see Tenchu anymore.

Then they heard something behind them and jumped upwards, barely missing a white blast. Tenchu stood behind them, a new katana, this one black, in his hand.

He swung again and another white blast came. This time, one of the Fuyutsuki was hit, and vanished.

The remaining three charged Tenchu, who looked very tired. Still, he managed to block their strikes by spinning and striking their swords with his own, shattering all of them.

"Enough. Take a break, Tenchu." Yoruichi yelled and Tenchu nodded. Fuyutsuki smiled at him, before she vanished.

"Come on, there's a hot spring here." Yoruichi said, while grinning. Tenchu nodded, too tired to care about her grin.

--

"Ah, this feels good." Tenchu said as he sat in the hot spring. He was pleasantly surprised by his wounds healing rapidly.

"I wonder…" Tenchu said before drinking a bit of the water.

"So, does it feel good?" Yoruichi asked. Tenchu nodded.

"I see. I guess I'll take a dip as well." She said and Tenchu spit out the water in his mouth, knowing that Yoruichi was in her human form.

"Um…eh…" Tenchu couldn't even think of something to say to that. He did close his eyes though.

When he opened them, he saw her swimming in her cat form. The look in Tenchu's eyes made both Yoruichi and Renji laugh.

"Oh, that was almost funnier than your father." Yoruichi laughed and Tenchu blushed. Badly.

--

The next day, Tenchu stood opposite Fuyutsuki again, both wearing katana.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded. They both charged and started attack each other, Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu technique against Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu technique and white blast against white blast.

"He's energetic today." Renji commented.

"But he's lucky. If it wasn't for the healing springs, then he would have died." Yoruichi said and Renji didn't look surprised.

"He does push himself a bit too hard." He said and Yoruichi sighed.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." She said.

Back to the fight, Tenchu had broken his first sword for the day, but Fuyutsuki had broken two.

"You've improved. I'm glad." She said, before attacking again.

--

The whole day, Tenchu and Fuyutsuki fought, crushing each others swords. Both looked worse for wear when Yoruichi and Renji stopped the fight.

"Enough. You're almost dead now. Go get healed." Renji commanded. Tenchu didn't even answer, instead opting to comply without complaint.

"He's almost there. Just a bit more. One or two days." Fuyutsuki stated, before vanishing.

"I wonder." Yoruichi said, before she turned to Renji with a grin on her face.

"What?" he asked, before blacking out.

"Sorry, but I want to try something." She apologised before going over to the hot spring.

"I'm coming in." she said and Tenchu, who thought she was in cat form again, looked up. And spat out the water inside his mouth. What meet his eyes was the sight of Yoruichi undressing in front of him. Try as he might, he had a very difficult time tearing his eyes away. It wasn't until Yoruichi giggled that he snapped out of his stupor and practically dived underwater. That made Yoruichi break out into laughter, not that Tenchu would know, since he was busy trying to think of things that got his little Tenchu under control. Then he heard a splash and against his better judgment, he opened his eyes. And was treated to the sight of Yoruichi, sitting down in front of him. Blushing a deep red only matched by his father, Tenchu twirled around.

"What are you doing?" he asked, while trying to fight down the blush.

"Huh? I'm just taking a bath while enjoying your reaction. "Yoruichi said innocently.

"You are evil." Tenchu mumbled, which made Yoruichi laugh again. She smiled merrily and hugged him from behind, pressing her impressive assets into his back.

"Thank you. I haven't laughed like that since your father was here. And even then it was subdued by the execution and all." She said.

"S-sure. N-no problem." he stammered and Yoruichi laughed again.

--

"So, what's going to happen when I've achieved Bankai?" Tenchu asked. He and Yoruichi sat and relaxed in the hot spring, although he still had a faint blush.

"Then you are going to train with it. I and Renji are going to be your opponents. You need to learn how to use your Bankai, and not be beaten by it, like your father was the first time he used it." Yoruichi said.

"Beaten by it?" Tenchu asked.

"Aa. The reiatsu of his Bankai cracked every bone in his body. That is because he wasn't strong enough to handle it yet. You need to become strong enough before you can use it in real life." Yoruichi said and Tenchu nodded in agreement.

"But why are you going to teach me? Not that I'm complaining, but you must have a reason." He asked.

"It's the least I can do after giving you wet dreams for the rest of your life." Yoruichi said and Tenchu blushed again, which she laughed at.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Came Renji's voice.

"Ops, seems like he's awake." Yoruichi said and Tenchu narrowed his eyes at her, but she ignored him.

"We're in the hot spring." She called out and soon a wobbly Renji came into view.

"Do any of you know what happened?" he asked and both of them shook their heads.

"I see. Anyway, I think I'll need a dip myself." Renji said and moments later the three of them sat there, enjoying the warmth.

--

"Tenchu, can you show me something before you two begin." Yoruichi asked and Tenchu nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Show me your reiatsu. You haven't used it much before." Yoruichi said and Tenchu blinked before he flared his power. Small pebbles rose from the ground, the air felt heavy and a strong blue glow surrounded Tenchu.

"Oh, impressive. That's more than me." Renji stated and Yoruichi nodded.

"But why didn't you use more reiatsu when fighting?" she asked.

"I wanted to learn as much as I could. Now I know more about fighting without reiatsu. From now on, I'll go all out." Tenchu said and turned to Fuyutsuki, who also flared her reiatsu.

"Well then, come!" she said and Tenchu vanished. Fuyutsuki blocked his strike to the head and countered with a kick, which Tenchu blocked. He jumped back and spun before launching a white wave towards her, which she dodged and countered by vanishing and reappearing behind Tenchu, while drawing her katana and slashing in the same movement. Tenchu dropped to the ground, and used a kick to throw Fuyutsuki off balance.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryushosen (soaring dragon flight)" Tenchu said and tried to slash Fuyutsuki's throat while jumping. She dodged, having known what came when he announced the attack, and landed behind him.

"Kuzu Ryusen (nine headed dragon)" she yelled and nine strikes struck Tenchu at the same time, each at a different spot on his body. Falling to the ground, Tenchu groaned.

'If I didn't condense my reiatsu around me when I heard her, then I would be dead now.' he didn't have any more time for thought, as she came crashing down from above, intending to impale him. He rolled away and sent a point blank range wave at her, which she couldn't dodge. It nearly took her arm.

"He's much better today." Renji commented.

"Yeah. Had that been a shinigami, then she would have been dead." Yoruichi said. Renji shuddered a bit.

"And I'm supposed to fight him after he gets even stronger?" he asked.

"At least you have the help of Zabimaru. I will be the one that'll fight him in close quarters." Yoruichi said.

"Huh? You're going to fight him as well?" Renji asked and Yoruichi nodded.

"I'm going to force him to get stronger and faster without his Bankai. When I'm done with him, he'll be faster than his uncle." Yoruichi said and Renji shuddered.

"That's…kinda scary." He said and shuddered again. Yoruichi just laughed.

--

Tenchu was panting harder than ever. After he began using his reiatsu to help him in the fight, Fuyutsuki had gradually increased the speed and power to insane levels. But he would not give up. Images of Kagome in danger kept playing over his minds eye, forcing him to try harder.

"Wrong." Came Fuyutsuki's voice. He looked at her, wondering what he did wrong now.

"You aren't fighting for yourself. You think of that cousin of yours, and want to become stronger because of her. That's not how it works. You must become stronger for yourself, you must release the want to become stronger from your own heart. Only then can you attain true power. You can use that power to protect her, but you can't achieve it for her. Right now, you aren't fighting, you are holding on to the inspiration your cousin gives you. Fight, Tenchu. Fight and defeat me for yourself." Fuyutsuki said and Tenchu's eyes widened.

'For myself? But isn't that what the Hollow wants?' Truth to be told, Tenchu was a bit scared and wanted a reason to become stronger.

"Don't you remember? What your father told you about fear?" Fuyutsuki asked and Tenchu nodded.

--Flashback--

Father and son stood opposite each other, holding their respective zanpakuto. Ichigo suddenly ran towards his eight year old son and thrust towards him. Tenchu, filled with fear that he was going to die, flung himself to the ground. Ichigo sighed and walked a little away.

"Ten-chan, I'm disappointed. Why are you so afraid?" Ichigo asked, knowing full well that Rukia was going to kick his ass for this.

"But…you're so much stronger than me." Tenchu sniffed. Ichigo sighed again. The boy was a genius, if he had been born in Soul Society, he would have been able to break Hitsugaya's record of passing the shinigami academy. But as it were, it was up to Ichigo and Rukia to teach the boy.

"I'll tell you something someone told me once." Ichigo said.

"'there is nothing but stupid fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, "I'm afraid of getting cut", when you attack, "I'm afraid of cutting someone", even when you try to protect someone, "I'm afraid of letting them die." Yes, your sword only speaks to me about absurd fear. That's not it. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born from that. If you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you're protecting someone, "I'm letting them die." If you attack, "I'll cut them."'" Ichigo quoted and Tenchu stared at him, like his father, he learned those words by heart.

"What you need in a fight isn't fear, it is resolve." Ichigo said and raised Zangetsu.

"Can't you see the resolve to cut you reflected by my sword?" Ichigo asked and Zangetsu began glowing blue.

Tenchu stood up, shaking a bit, but Ichigo was surprised to see his little boy shaking himself and gripping Fuyutsuki. Tenchu's eyes focused completely on Ichigo and the brown flowed away, being replaced by a colour between blue and white.

Tenchu raised his sword and it began to glow white.

"That's it. Good boy." Ichigo mumbled, impressed by how much reiatsu his son displayed. It wasn't nearly as much as Ichigo displayed against Urahara, but for a eight year old it was unheard of.

'_I don't think I should aim at….'_ Ichigo thought, but he was broken out of his thoughts when Tenchu yelled and swung Fuyutsuki, sending a white, unbalanced wave towards him. Ichigo simply used Shunpo to get behind his son, who was dead tired.

"You did well, Ten-chan." Ichigo said as he picked his sun up and went home to be chewed out by his wife, leaving the half a foot deep cut in the ground.

--End flashback--

"You know what he told you is true. You know the principle of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. You know all that, but you can't let go of the fear. That is your weakness." Fuyutsuki said, but Tenchu was only half listening.

'_I'm always scared. I'm always protected. If I'm strong, then I don't have to be scared. As long as I am strong, as my resolve is strong, I can protect myself and those important to me, and no one will look down on me again. I have to do this. I have to become stronger. For myself.'_ Tenchu thought, and Fuyutsuki was forced to hide a smile.

'_I'll loose now._' she knew it, but she wouldn't let it be easy for him.

"Stop daydreaming." She yelled and sent the white wave towards him, but he cancelled it out with his own. Right away a second wave flew towards Fuyutsuki, who was shocked that he could use two so quickly after each other.

'_His resolve is stronger than I thought.'_ She remarked in her head, while dodging the deadly attack.

"Doryusen (earth dragon strike)" came Tenchu's voice and several rocks flew towards her. She dodged to the side, only to end up in his trap.

Tenchu ran towards her, his katana in its sheath.

'_Battojutsu, no, he may be attempting the ogi._' Fuyutsuki thought and focused on his feat, thereby missing his smirk and his hand pointing towards her.

"Hado thirty one: shakkaho (shot of red fire)" he yelled and a ball of red energy shot towards Fuyutsuki.

"What?" she said, before slashing the ball in two. But when she did, Tenchu reached her, and to her horror, started with his left leg.

To Renji and Yoruichi what happened next was all a blur. One moment, Tenchu was right up in Fuyutsuki's face, reiatsu going full force, and the next his right arm was outstretched to his side with his katana in his grasp while Fuyutsuki flew away, blood squirting from a massive wound from her left hip to her right shoulder.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ogi, Amakakeru-Ryu no Hirameki (dragonflight of heaven)" Tenchu said and Fuyutsuki landed.

--

"Wow." Renji stated.

"Yeah. We actually saw their ogi." Yoruichi said. Renji looked at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see a thing." He said and Yoruichi sighed.

"Tenchu started with hurling those rocks towards her to distract her. Furthermore, he was in the Battojutsu pose. I don't know what the ogi does, but apparently it's a Battojutsu, but something important to it is done by the feet, which is why Fuyutsuki focused on his feet. He used that Kido spell to distract her further, and finally nailed her with the ogi." Yoruichi said and Renji had to wind in his jaw.

"That is Kurosaki Ichigo's son?" he asked and Yoruichi laughed.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" she asked and he nodded.

--

Back to the fight, Tenchu walked over to Fuyutsuki, who was slowly rising.

"You haven't won yet." She coughed forth and Tenchu nodded sadly.

"I know. This katana will shatter soon." Tenchu said and true enough, the katana had huge cracks in it. Tenchu raised it and crushed it with his fist.

"That was a good strategy." Fuyutsuki said and Tenchu smiled.

"Thank you, but should we continue?" he asked and she nodded. Tenchu then vanished and reappeared next to one of the last katanas in the area.

"Let's go." Fuyutsuki said and they were off again.

--

Tenchu was a very happy guy. He had done it. He and Fuyutsuki had been at it for four hours after he got her with the ogi, and for every hour he had dominated her more and more. Finally, on the forth hour, almost on the fifth, Tenchu had crushed Fuyutsuki's katana and defeated her. Despite loosing, she had smiled at him and hugged him.

"Good job. I'm proud of you." She had said as she faded away, returning to her world inside his soul. Tenchu had promptly collapsed and Renji and Yoruichi had dropped him in the hot spring. Yoruichi giggled when she imagined his face when he understood that she had undressed him. Renji also laughed when she told him.

"Well, tomorrow you are going to call out your Bankai for the first time. Renji will be fighting you the first day, then I will the second and so. On the fifth day I and Renji will double team you." Yoruichi said and Tenchu nodded.

"That sounds, tiresome." He said and Renji laughed.

"That from someone who's spent the last three weeks studying with Kuchiki-taicho and ten days to achieve Bankai." He said and Tenchu chuckled.

"I guess I shouldn't say something, huh?" he stated sheepishly.

--

"Alright, do it." Yoruichi said. The three of them were really excited to see Tenchu's Bankai.

"Alright. Here goes." Tenchu said and flared his reiatsu. The ground under him cracked and blue-white light formed around him.

"Let's go! BANKAI!" he yelled. The result was instant. A literal explosion of reiatsu pushed Renji and Yoruichi back, the dust kicked up formed a typhoon, filled with dust, stones and reiatsu. Then a shockwave blew the typhoon apart, and Tenchu swung his Bankai.

Tenchu's Bankai looked, like his father's, like a regular katana, its length perfectly balanced to Tenchu's body size. The edge part of the blade was a pure white, glowing with a inner light, while the rest was pitch black. The hand guard was white, while the hilt was black with a white cloth for grip. Instead of the ribbon, a white and black chain was attached to the hilt.

"Ten no Fuyutsuki.(heaven's winter moon)" Tenchu said and Yoruichi and Renji stared in awe.

"Wow." Renji said.

"Good. Very good. It suits you. Should have known your Bankai would be a cross between you father's and mother's." Yoruichi said and Tenchu smiled before he swung and a nearby rock was split in two.

"Hey, Renji? Aren't you going to call out yours?" Tenchu asked.

"Hell yeah. This'll be good. Bankai!" Renji yelled. When the dust settled down, Renji was surrounded by his snakelike zanpakuto.

"Hihiō Zabimaru (baboon king Zabimaru)" Renji said and Tenchu scratched his head.

"How am I going to fight something that huge?" he wondered. Renji resisted the urge to sweat drop.

"Oh well, come." Tenchu said and Renji smirked.

"As you wish." He yelled.

--

The two combatants stood opposite each other, panting hard. Renji could hardly believe it. Three of Zabimaru's blades had been shattered. Luckily he had been able to keep Tenchu away, but with that speed, it was difficult. Renji groaned when he thought about how fast Tenchu would be after Yoruichi taught him.

"Well, this has been fun, Renji. I never knew that Bankai was so amazing. But something isn't right." Tenchu said. Renji noticed that he was shaking slightly.

"It's the same problem your father had. A Bankai's reiatsu is huge. Usually the size displays that. But you and Ichigo both have small Bankai. All that reiatsu is compressed into both your zanpakuto and you. If you aren't strong enough, like you now, the added reiatsu crushes your body." Yoruichi said and Tenchu looked horrified.

"And you tell me that now? If I'm damaged enough…"

"I know." Yoruichi interrupted Tenchu's rant.

"That is why I want you to not use your Bankai for five days, starting now. Fight me and Renji without Bankai for five days and then try. If you can toughen yourself enough that your body can withstand the added reiatsu, then it will be the same for you as ten years of training after achieving Bankai was for Renji." Yoruichi said and Tenchu looked at his red haired opponent.

"Bankai needs ten years of training, even for talented people. But after that, another ten years is needed to completely understand the Bankai's movements. You and your father seem to be exceptions to this rule." Renji explained.

"Not exactly. Tenchu has trained for a long time. If I'm not mistaken, then you managed Shikai seven years ago, right?" Yoruichi asked and Tenchu nodded.

"Yeah, I did it when mom was almost killed by a Hollow. Why?" Tenchu asked.

"The ten years refers to experience needed to call the zanpakuto into this world. You had that experience when you got here. That, added to your talent, you achieved Bankai in ten days of active training." Yoruichi said.

"In short, I did a years worth of training in a day. I rock." Tenchu joked, before he looked at his zanpakuto.

"So, only Shikai then." He said and his Bankai returned to its Shikai form.

"Yes. But Renji will still use Bankai, and I won't hold back either." Yoruichi said and Tenchu groaned.

"I'm gonna die." He mumbled, just as Zabimaru launched towards him.

"Oh well, you only live once." Tenchu said, before jumping up. Zabimaru followed, but Tenchu turned in mid air.

"Fuyu no Sakebi!" Tenchu yelled and launched his signature attack towards Zabimaru, who moved away.

"Don't be naïve. I've seen that attack many times during your training. It won't work on me." Renji yelled and Zabimaru was about to bite down on Tenchu, who grinned.

"Is that so?" he asked and launched another one, this time towards Renji.

"Tsk." Renji said and moved some blades to block the attack. Hearing Zabimaru bite, Renji smirked.

"Gotcha." He said, and lowered his make shift shield. And blinked.

Zabimaru had bitten something. It was a shinigami jacket. (don't remember what the top is called.)

Tenchu, without his jacket, stood on one of Zabimaru's blades.

"Modoshi Giri." He said and suddenly the blade next to him fell to pieces.

"What the?" Renji asked.

"Modoshi Giri. It is a technique where I cut something using the resolve my father taught me when I was eight. You must remember, since he did it against you. If I'm attacking, I'll cut you!" Tenchu said and Renji smiled.

"Good one, but one blade isn't much. Not with this guy." Renji yelled the last part and Zabimaru almost managed to bite Tenchu, but he used Shunpo to get away.

"That was close. I don't want those fangs biting me, so I guess I have to take care of them." Tenchu said to himself, while looking at Fuyutsuki.

"Are you there? I don't know what happened to you when I got Bankai, but I hope you are alright." Tenchu said, almost absentmindly.

Another Shunpo and Tenchu was close to Renji.

"I won't let you!" Renji yelled and Zabimaru charged again, just as Tenchu wanted. He knew that without Shunpo, he couldn't escape, but kept running towards Renji anyway.

Just as Zabimaru was about to bite down, Tenchu crouched down and spun on his left leg, then stepped with his right, sending him right up to Zabimaru's fangs and using the force of his spin, he slashed the upper fangs using Modoshi Giri, then he used Shunpo to get away.

"I may not be as knowledgeable as you are, Renji-dono, but I can use what I know." Tenchu said with a smile, happy that his little plan worked.

"That was a good plan, but his fangs aren't the only means of attack Zabimaru has." Renji said and Tenchu nodded.

"I know. Zabimaru looks like a very sharp and scary snake with a funny hairdo. If nothing else, you can use him to strangle or crush me, if you catch me that is." Tenchu stated and was confused by the disbelief on Renji's face.

"Why didn't I think of that? Strangling someone using Zabimaru. That's brilliant." Renji said and Tenchu sweat dropped.

"You…didn't think of that earlier?" he asked and Renji shook his head.

"Anyway, let's continue." Renji said and Tenchu nodded.

--

The next day, Tenchu stood in front of Yoruichi. She stopped him when he reached for Fuyutsuki.

"No, not yet. We are going to play a game I and Kisuke played when we were small." The grin Yoruichi had did not promise good for Tenchu. She held up a box.

"Try to take this from me, and when you do, protect it. The time limit is tomorrow. No zanpakuto. Hand her over to Renji." Yoruichi commanded and Tenchu hesitantly did as she said.

"Alright then, let's begin!" Yoruichi said and vanished. Tenchu vanished as well.

"This, should be interesting." Renji remarked.

--

Tenchu panted, harshly. He was on one knee while Yoruichi looked fine.

'_Damn, she's fast. I have to push past my limits to catch her.'_ Tenchu thought, and vanished again. Yoruichi smirked. She was holding back, but slowly he was catching up. He wouldn't be her level for a long time though, not without Bankai.

"Come on, little boy. Catch me if you can." Yoruichi taunted. Moments later she had to dodge a blue lightning bolt.

"No zanpakuto doesn't mean no Kido." Tenchu said as he launched another bolt towards Yoruichi, who dodged, but knew she fell for it, when she felt Tenchu grab her shoulder and the box. He then pivoted and using his superior body weight, he threw her away and vanished as fast as he could.

'_Nice, but not enough.'_ Yoruichi thought, and a second later she was behind him. He turned and the two started fighting while moving around. Renji had to rub his eyes. They were a constant blur, and the times he saw their faces he marveled at the concentration Tenchu put into his efforts and the pure joy Yoruichi showed. She probably hadn't used speed so much in years.

In the end, Tenchu got his butt kicked by Yoruichi, and while he didn't feel any difference, his body gradually adjusted to the high speed and high reiatsu he was forced by Yoruichi to use.

--

The next day, Tenchu really felt the difference. He was sore, his body hurt, he was tired from running from and fighting with Yoruichi all night, but he was just as strong as he was last time he fought Renji, which must mean that he was stronger.

"You seem to be tired. Perhaps we should take a break?" Renji asked.

"I just need some water." Tenchu said. Yoruichi whispered something to Renji and he grinned.

"Well, I'm not allowed to let you. Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!" he yelled and immediately attacked. Tenchu jumped back and drew Fuyutsuki.

"Shinko, Fuyutsuki!" he yelled and smiled at his zanpakuto's Shikai form.

"I missed you yesterday. Let's catch up, shall we?" Tenchu said and launched his white wave towards Renji.

"This again." He said and blocked. The only problem was that he lost sight of Tenchu. After searching for a bit, he found him, drinking water.

"Che." Renji said before launching Zabimaru at him. Tenchu smiled and dropped his water bottle to fight back.

--

And so the first four days passed, and on the fifth day, Tenchu was seriously nervous. Yoruichi had been very difficult and with Renji to back her up.

"Today will be a merger of the previous five days. You will try to get the box, while fighting me and Renji." Yoruichi said and Tenchu gulped.

"Can I at least use Fuyutsuki today?" he asked.

"Yes. But again, only Shikai." Yoruichi answered and Tenchu nodded.

"Well then, shall we begin?" he asked.

"Prepare to be beaten, badly." Renji said.

He was right.

--

"God, I love those springs." Tenchu commented. The fifth day had been a myriad of Shunpo, Modoshi Giri, Fuyu no Sakebi, running, dodging, Kido, and hand to hand. Tenchu had been thrashed. He had been able to get the box once, but had lost it after four minutes. Also, he had almost lost an arm to Zabimaru and he was sure his scull had fractured when Yoruichi had kicked him once. Several ribs had suffered the same fate, a leg had been crushed by Zabimaru's newest attack, and Tenchu cursed himself for giving Renji the idea to crush opponents.

In the end, Tenchu had slept in the healing hot spring, not even bothering to try and get up. Now he looked like the general-commander, he was so wrinkly.

"Remind me never to sleep in a hot spring." Renji said and Tenchu glared.

"Perhaps you'll do better today though. Let's get started." Yoruichi said and Tenchu nodded before he vanished. He reappeared in front of Renji and knocked him out with two very hard punch to the gut and head. Tenchu then went after Yoruichi, who had began moving the same moment he did.

When Renji woke up later, he cursed.

"Damn kid. He'll pay for that. Oh, my head." Renji moaned while clutching his head.

"Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru, let's go!" needless to say, he was pissed.

--

The next day, Tenchu felt giddy.

"So, now I can use Bankai again?" he asked and Yoruichi nodded.

"Great. Bankai! Ten no Fuyutsuki!" Tenchu yelled.

"He doesn't waste time, does he?" Renji asked. Yoruichi nodded before laughing.

"Nope. So, how does it feel?" she asked. Tenchu smiled in reply.

"Feels great. Shall we go?" he asked.

"Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!" Renji called and Yoruichi vanished.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tenchu said and he vanished. Reappearing straight in front of Renji, he smirked.

"Yo."

"Fast." Renji said and Tenchu bowed before vanishing, narrowly dodging Zabimaru's lunge.

Yoruichi smiled. With Bankai, Tenchu actually caught up to her.

'_I wonder if I have to use Shunko.'_ She thought before Tenchu flew past her and blocked her path.

"Fuyu no Sakebi!" He yelled forcing Yoruichi to dodge. Still she couldn't escape having her arm cut.

"The first injury I have been able to give you. I guess that means I'm stronger now." Tenchu said and moved to get the box again, but Yoruichi struck back, breaking Tenchu's collarbone. Renji also arrived, forcing Tenchu to start dodging both Zabimaru and Yoruichi.

'_This is annoying.'_ He thought, before using Shunpo to get on top of Zabimaru.

"Zantetsu(no, not misspelling)" he called, sticking his sword into Zabimaru and began running down Zabimaru's 'back'. Renji, sensing several of his blades being cut, made Zabimaru shake Tenchu off.

Landing a little away from his opponents, Tenchu looked up as a big portion of Zabimaru split in half.

"h-how? Not even Kuchiki-taicho managed that." Renji stammered.

"Zantetsu allows me to cut trough anything. It is the big brother of Modoshi Giri, which can't cut trough things as effortlessly. Both use reiatsu to create a blade outside the blade of the zanpakuto. Zantetsu's blade is sharper than Modoshi Giri's, which gives the superior cutting effect." Tenchu explained.

"But being able to sharpen the reiatsu like that…you would be able to make a stick into a razor." Yoruichi commented and Tenchu blushed.

"Fuyutsuki helps me sharpen the reiatsu, so without her neither technique is as strong." He said, before he smiled.

"But it's great to fight with her again. I thought I destroyed her spirit or something, but she's here. I can feel her." Tenchu said and both Renji and Yoruichi saw how relieved he was.

"Well, shall we continue?" Tenchu asked and the other two nodded.

--

"Tenchu, today only I am going to fight you." Yoruichi said. Tenchu and Renji had woken up the day after Tenchu could use his Bankai again too see Yoruichi almost giddy.

"Why?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, not that I am complaining, but why?" Tenchu asked.

"I want to try fighting you using Shunko." Yoruichi said and Tenchu gulped.

"Oh man, I know I'm going to regret waking up today." He stated, before nodding.

"Bankai. Ten no Fuyutsuki." Tenchu said. Yoruichi smirked and activated her Shunko, the clothes on her back and shoulder being ripped apart by the huge amount of white Kido.

"Let's go!" she said before she vanished. Tenchu barely had time to block her strike.

"_Wow, she's fast."_ He thought, before trying to cut her. She dodged, and launched a huge bolt of lightning towards him.

"Fuyu no Sakiebi!" Tenchu yelled and the two attacks cancelled each other out.

The two continued in that fashion to a while, Tenchu becoming more and more tired, but he managed to keep up with her. Neither were uninjured, but Tenchu was a bit worse than Yoruichi. That is, until he suddenly froze.

"Oh no!" he managed to gasp forth, before he clutched his head.

"No, don't come!" he said and for a moment, Yoruichi was confused, before she understood what was happening.

"Tenchu!" she yelled and moved to help him. But what happened was that he grabbed her throat instead.

"Gotcha." Said a voice, much deeper and darker than Tenchu. Yoruichi was scared when she saw the mask forming and the sickly golden colour in Tenchu's eyes.

"You are a fast bitch, but I'm faster." The same dark voice said and slashed Yoruichi across her stomach, almost cutting her in two.

"You are…his Hollow." Yoruichi stated and the Hollow grinned.

"Smart too. Too bad I have to kill you." The hollow said and swung Fuyutsuki again, but Yoruichi managed to kick him and get away.

"Tsk, you won't get away." The Hollow said and he appeared behind her, shocking her with his speed. But before the Hollow could do anything, he was forced to dodge Zabimaru.

"So, another wants to die. I'm feeling generous, so I'll just kill you now." the Hollow stated and swung Fuyutsuki. Instead of the white wave, a pure black tinged with sickly green wave came. Renji shielded himself with Zabimaru, like against Tenchu, but the wave crushed trough Zabimaru's blades, and if Yoruichi hadn't grabbed him, Renji would at least have lost a limb. But the Hollow didn't give up. It appeared behind them both and prepared to strike again, but suddenly stopped. It's hand gripped the other.

"No, not you. Damnit, and I almost killed them. Damn you! Bastard…" the Hollow yelled as it fought against Tenchu, but Tenchu managed to win by crushing the mask using Fuyutsuki's hilt.

Renji and Yoruichi let out sighs of relief when they saw that his eyes were brown again. Tenchu himself fell to his knees, while panting and trying to regain his breath. When he heard hesitant steps, he looked up and wished he hadn't. The damage the Hollow did to Yoruichi wasn't pretty.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold him in." Tenchu said while lowering his head.

"I know. Don't worry. No one died, and a long dip will take care of my injuries. Renji and Zabimaru will be alright, although their egos are a bit injured." Yoruichi joked, but Tenchu still wouldn't look up.

"Hey, stop kicking yourself. Ichigo also had that problem. His Hollow nearly split Kuchiki-taicho in half." Renji said and Tenchu sighed.

"I shouldn't have pushed so hard. Now, our confrontation is that much closer." He said and Yoruichi nodded.

"But I know you. You are strong, kind, caring and stubborn. I believe that you will be able to hold that bastard in until you are ready to destroy him." Yoruichi said, smiling gently at him and Tenchu smiled slightly back.

"I think that's enough for today. After a long dip in the hot spring, I want to go back." Renji said and both Tenchu and Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

--

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up and smiled a small smile at the sight before him. Shihouin Yoruichi, Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Tenchu. All three of them looked slightly worse for wear, but didn't seem to have any injuries.

"Yo, uncle. Thanks for lending me Renji." Tenchu said and Renji half glared at him, before rolling his eyes.

"Hello Byakuya-bo. Quite the nephew you have here." Yoruichi said and laid a arm across Tenchu's shoulders.

"Oh?" Byakuya asked.

"I have something to show you uncle." Tenchu said.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere with a bit more room?" Renji suggested, since the four of them were in the 6th squads main building. Without saying anything, Byakuya got up and walked out, followed closely by the other three.

"What is it you want to show me?" he asked, but Tenchu merely smirked.

"Wait and see." He said.

--

Arriving at the training field for the 6th squad, the group of four watched as all activity stopped.

"Good morning, Taicho, Lieutenant, Shihouin-san, Kurosaki-san." The occupants of the field chorused. They got a nod in return from their captain, a wave from Renji and Yoruichi and a smile from Tenchu.

"Well then, if I can have a bit of space." Tenchu stated and walked a bit away from his companions.

"You ready uncle? This'll be worth it." Tenchu said while drawing Fuyutsuki.

"Bankai!" he called. Byakuya's eyes were wide when the dust settled.

"Ten no Fuyutsuki!" Tenchu stated and awed voices were heard trough out the field.

"You, how did you?" Byakuya asked, not believing his eyes. Tenchu released his Bankai and sheathed Fuyutsuki.

"Hard work." Tenchu answer simply.

"In sixteen days, you achieved Bankai on hard work?" Byakuya asked. Tenchu narrowed his eyes at him.

"You sound like I did something wrong." He stated.

"I'm just surprised." Byakuya answered.

"Ichigo did it in two." Yoruichi stated and Renji nodded.

"Anyway, I just wanted to show you. Now I have to go back home. I have been away for too long." Tenchu said and Byakuya nodded.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. We'll have a match again." Renji said and Tenchu nodded before shaking his hand.

"Yeah, let's. See you later, Renji, Uncle." Tenchu said and both he and Yoruichi vanished. Once again, Byakuya seemed surprised.

"His speed." He stated.

"Ah. He's close to her level." Renji said and chuckled at his captain's look.

"But his Hollow is rearing it's head. The future isn't going to be easy for him." Renji said and Byakuya sobered up.

"I see." He said, before walking back to his office, leavening a stunned training field.

--

"So, you're following me back to Urahara's?" Tenchu stated and Yoruichi nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, with the escort you have waiting for you at the gate, the trip will be much more pleasant than to run like I had to with your father." Yoruichi said and Tenchu chuckled.

"I see. We're here." and they were at the gate where all Shinigami set out for their assignments.

"Kurosaki-dono. How nice too see you. Are you going home?" the gate guard asked and Tenchu nodded.

"Very well. An escort to Karakura town it is then." And two shinigami appeared, both smiling at the two they were escorting.

"Have a safe trip." The guard said and Tenchu nodded while smiling at the man.

"Let's go." He stated and the gate opened.

--

Arriving in Karakura town, Tenchu and Yoruichi went to Urahara's shop first.

"Oh, you have returned." He said in his usual happy tone. Tenchu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm much stronger now. I even have Bankai." Tenchu said and Urahara nodded, not looking surprised at all.

"But Kisuke. His Hollow appeared." Yoruichi said and Urahara darkened a bit.

"I see. You have to fight it then." He said and Tenchu nodded.

"I know. That is partly why I am here. Do you have a device that can help stop my body when I'm fighting the Hollow?" Tenchu asked and Urahara smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I knew you would have that problem, so I made this." and he handed over a box to Tenchu.

"Inside you will find handcuffs and ankle cuffs connected by a chain. These cuffs suppress and bind movement. With them on, you won't be able to move." Urahara explained.

"How do I release them?" Tenchu asked.

"Can't tell you, or your Hollow will know. You have to show a person you trust this." and Urahara handed over a envelope.

"Inside are the instructions for releasing the cuffs. When you are ready to fight your Hollow, have those cuffs placed on you, and someone put a barrier around you just in case. Again, make sure the one that is going to release you is someone you trust completely." Urahara said and Tenchu nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a gift for achieving Bankai." Urahara said and Tenchu stood up.

"I should go now. I have someone waiting for me. Once again, thank you both." Tenchu said. Urahara nodded and shook his hand while Yoruichi gave him a hug while pressing her breasts into his chest, effectively reminding him of the hot spring.

"Take care. You are a good guy, and I don't want to loose another friend." she said and Tenchu nodded.

"Yeah, I will. Take care you two as well. And say hello to Jinta, Ururu and Tessai." And with that Tenchu was gone.

"So, tell me about your little trip. And what was that hug about?" Urahara asked and Yoruichi snickered.

--

Tenchu arrived at his home, and smiled before sneaking in. It was late, and he didn't want to wake anyone up. Relying on everything he knew about stealth, including how to hide his reiatsu, he went to his room. In there, he found Kon, in his body, snoring. Rolling his eyes, Tenchu pressed his shinigami certificate to his body and the candy containing Kon popped out. Entering his body again felt a bit weird after so long, but he quickly got used to it. Slipping Kon into his stuffed animal body, Tenchu laid down to get some sleep.

"Tomorrow is going to be hectic." He said to himself before falling asleep.

--

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here.

I hope everyone can take the time to read the "Shikon and the swordmaster" and vote on which one i should choose to continue.

I will not write much on the third chapter until i know which one to continue, but next chapter is the one Tenchu goes to the fedual era.


End file.
